The Man in the Moonbut a little different
by pinkfanatic454
Summary: What if Dani was 16 when the Fosters moved back into town would that change her relationship with Court? This stry is really to help me heal after watching that movie cause it was heartbreaking.


**So I know I haven't posted anything on either of my stories, but ive lost inspiration for one of them and I lost my journal that had all of the chapters for the other one so im gunna start something new and see what you guys think let me know. I should be posting this one more because I have nothing to do this summer ****. I watched Man in the Moon the other day and fell in love with the story but the ending broke my heart, seriously how could that have happened. So im going to do an AU to fill the hole in my heart lol. Dani is going to be 16 while Court is still going to be 17, some things are going to be different obviously but I still want their relationship to have that playfulness. Since Dani still isn't the oldest sister she doesn't have that responsibility so she is still in some ways immature. So yepp im just gunna start writing and please feel free to review and voice your opinion how you think the story should go. Also I don't own anything it all belongs to MGM blah blah blah **

…**...**

**(just a quick description of Dani)**

Dani Trant has been described by her family and friends of being extremely lucky with her looks. Her golden hair has a soft natural curl to it, her skin has been kissed by the southern sun. Her body more womanly than any of her friends, with slender curves, keeping the boys eyes in town always on her. Her sister Maureen was always thought to have been the beautiful one until one ay Dani just grew up and filled out.

Dani Trant rushed out of the car into the hot humid house ripping at the buttons on her pink and white polka doted dress. She tore off her stockings and shoes and quickly before any of her family came after her, threw on a pair of white shorts and a moss green shirt and was out of the two story farm house and back into hot dry air of summer. Dani could hear her mother, and sister yelling for her but she kept on running. She knew the path the pond like the back of her own hand. As soon as she could see the glistening water from the pond she tore off her clothes, she jumped off the small deck above the pond. The cool water relaxed her as she floated around suddenly she felt a splash and looked around till she saw a head of dark hair. Dani shrieked "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BIG CREEP!" startled the young man jumped and turned around

"What do you think your doing here?' the man knew this girl could be trouble but how the hell did she know about his family pond?

"I'm swimming what does it look like? and to me it looks like your trespassing cause this is Foster property!"

"Well just so happens that's my name!"

"Oh really? Cause I know for fact that no ones lived on that land for years. Prove it, prove that you're a Foster!"

"I don't have to prove anything if you aren't gone by the time I get to three im gunna drag your ass out of here myself!"

Dani wasn't sure if she should believe him or not but he was starting to move towards her when he got to two, and even though Dani isn't a shy girl she still is nude and isn't ready for any boy to see her in that way yet.

"thr-"

"Alright , alright im leaving ….just turn around and close your eyes"

"why?"

"Cause I said so that's why!"

"Fine, fine don't have to be so nasty about it"

Dani swam to the ladder and looked back at the guy making sure his back was turned and his eyes were closed Quickly she got out of the water and covered her private bits, as mama calls em, and ducks behind a bush. As she turns around getting dressed in her clothes she sees the guy staring.

"I thought we had a deal creep no peaking!" Startled the guy jumped back around and muttered something Dani couldn't understand. She quickly ran back to her own land.

_Wait till Maureen hears bout this . _

…

**What do you guys think? Ehh this is just the start and ill try to update chapter 2 tomorrow. I hope im matching the characters well so far, remember Dani is older in this one so she's not the same little girl with a temper , she's a young woman with a temper, I think that can change some things. I do think that im gunna have Maureen interested in Court but uhh Court might not feel the same way…hmm… so yepp next is Maureen's date with Billy the perv and the old family friends catch up and new discoveries ;) **


End file.
